


Giving Thanks

by GeekPrincess



Series: Lay your Hands on Me (Panacea) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Holidays, Hospitals, M/M, No Smut, Nurse Castiel, Radiographer Dean, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekPrincess/pseuds/GeekPrincess
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and Dean is working the late shift at the hospital. The night has been far from what he'd anticipated but Castiel knows how to cheer Dean up. Basically, a shameless piece of fluff I thought up on the fly (while at work on Thanksgiving). Timestamp to 'Lay Your Hands on Me', won't make much sense if you haven't read that one first.





	Giving Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to revisit this world since I wrote 'Lay Your Hands on Me'. Tonight inspiration struck and I whipped this out quickly while at work. Unbeta'd - any mistakes are my own (and will be happily addressed should you find yourself pointing one out). As always, comments are sweet ambrosia to a writer's soul. ;)

Dean groaned and sank heavily into a chair, relieved to finally be off his feet for a few minutes after hours of standing around in the operating room. The hospital overnight shift on holidays was usually pretty quiet, well, as quiet as an inner city trauma center ever could be anyway. Dean had been looking forward to watching a movie on his laptop with Benny and free turkey dinner in the cafeteria. Instead a rash of odd holiday injuries had led to him spending most of the night in and out of the operating room. He’d missed his free dinner, his feet were killing him, and he was hungry as hell. He was just gathering the energy to try his luck with the vending machine in the waiting room when there was a quiet knock on the door.

 

“Yeah, it’s open.” he called out tiredly, sitting up straight to at least attempt an air of professionalism. 

 

The door opened, an unruly head of dark hair and bright blue eyes coming into view.

 

Dean breaks into a grin, “Cas.”

 

“Hello Dean.”

 

“Come on in man. I’m the only one here, Benny is taking a portable x-ray up in ICU. What’s up?”

 

Cas chewed his lip, a trait that Dean found endearing (or downright adorable really). You’d think the guy’s lips would be rough from all that abuse but Dean knew for a fact they weren’t. They were plush and velvet soft and terribly, wonderfully, talented. Just thinking about Castiel’s lips had Dean perking back up, in more ways than one. Their first tryst, dalliance, whatever you wanted to call it, three months back had rocked Dean’s world - and cemented the massive crush he’d been harboring on the trauma nurse. 

 

The morning, or rather, afternoon after, had been a little awkward. Dean had “played it cool”, having convinced himself laying next to Castiel as he slept that the guy had merely been scratching an itch - that Dean was a means to an end. As soon as Castiel had woken, sleepy eyes and soft (damn him), Dean had thanked him for breakfast, a good time, and practically ran out the door. 

 

He’d avoided Castiel when he could at work the next few days, embarrassed at his behavior and dreading finally confronting that he’d totally fucked up. Dean would occasionally catch those damned gorgeous eyes following him out of a patient’s room but Castiel kept his distance. Finally, after two weeks Castiel came across Dean filling a paper cup with tepid coffee in the Emergency Department staff lounge and broached the subject.

 

Dean’s mouth had been slack-jawed with shock when Cas had apologized to him. The poor guy had spent the last two weeks thinking Dean regretted sleeping with him - even venturing his concern that Dean had felt pressured into sex. Mind reeling with disbelief, Dean had assured him he’d been one hundred percent on board with their activities. Castiel accepted this knowledge with an absent nod, eyes on floor as he chewed his bottom lip. When he’d raised his gaze again, it met Dean’s and locked on. He’d demanded to know why Dean left so suddenly. Why he’d been avoiding him if he didn’t regret what they’d done. 

 

Dean confessed his own insecurities had caused him to, essentially, freak out. He’d admitted he liked Castiel, a lot - that the idea of simply engaging in casual sex - had hallowed him out. Castiel had listened as Dean rambled through his reasoning, stumbling over his words, feeling his face grow more and more heated with embarrassment. When Dean finally faltered to a halt Castiel had calmly, and frankly, called him an idiot.

 

Dean’s initially thought Castiel had just cut him down, but his panicked mind had finally gotten on track and realized the look the guy was giving him with exasperatedly fond and not disdainful. They’d agreed to have breakfast after work (just breakfast) and each gone back to work. It had taken time, and there had been a few more stumbles along the way,but they’d finally settled into a tenuous relationship.

 

Recalling this information, Dean’s grin grew even wider. He was dating (and having lots of really fantastic sex) with the hottest nurse in the ER. As a matter of fact, he’d spent that morning in bed with Castiel, spooned up against the other man’s muscular back. 

 

Castiel seemed to hesitate before finally committing to entering, revealing a plate of pie in each hand. 

 

“I asked Benny earlier where you’d been all night. He told me you’d been in the OR and that you had missed dinner. There were some leftover pies in the break room from an earlier shift…”

 

Dean’s eyes widened, “You brought me pie?”

 

Cas smiled, “Hungry?”

 

“Oh my God, yes. Get over here.”

 

The nurse chuckled and took a seat. “Pecan or apple. I can’t attest to the quality of either but it’s the thought that counts, right?”

 

“Apple. Dude, you brought me pie. You’re awesome.”

 

Castiel handed him the requested slice as well as a cellophane wrapped fork fished from his scrubs pocket. They ate their respective pies, chatting amiably about the evening, until Benny returned from his trip to the ICU. Dean’s fellow radiographer took one look at them and turned right back around, muttering he’d find a different computer to chart his exam. Dean felt a flush overcome his face, oddly pleased to see Cas suffering the same.

 

“Happy Thanksgiving Dean.”

 

Dean’s heart flip-flopped in his chest. Castiel was looking at him with open affection, lips curled into a smile that wrinkled the skin at the corner of his eyes. The guy’s smile might be a little dorky, but damn if Dean wasn’t a sucker for it. Dean leaned forward and pecked Castiel’s lips with a quick kiss.

 

“You too, Cas. And thanks, really, this...this made my night.”

 

Castiel stands, takes Dean’s plate and deposits it and his own in the trash. He opens the door, pausing to shoot Dean a rakish grin, “You can show me just how appreciative you are later.”

 

Dean erupts into laughter. He throws Cas a wink, “I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
